


Skimpy

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompto wants to surprise Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto gets an idea about a skimpy outfit to surprise Gladio with but his nerves get the better of him.  Will his boyfriend like his new look or will he laugh at him?





	Skimpy

**Author's Note:**

> This thing popped into my head and wouldn't go away so that meant I had to write it. It's silly and stupid but it felt real to me so here you go and hope you like this little drabble.

Prompto could feel his heart rate increasing as the clocked ticked down.  Only fifteen more minutes to go before Gladio would get home to their shared apartment.  He was honestly starting to get terrified.  What if his boyfriend didn’t like what he’d done?  Prompto had a hard enough time with his body image already and to add _this_ on top of it was a bit much.   

To be fair it was entirely his own fault, he should have never pursued that fashion magazine he saw in line at the grocery store the other week.  Seeing all the pretty clothing and lingerie ads gave him ideas.  Now as he lay huddled up beneath a blanket on his couch all he could do was wait and hope Gladio didn’t laugh. 

When he heard the key in the door and the familiar sound of heavy boots being kicked off in the hallway Prompto nearly ran and hid.  In a moment of panic he pulled the blanket up over his head and waited.  Maybe Gladio would take a quick look, think he was gone and go take a shower.  Then Prompto could sneak away and change and pretend this never happened. 

No such luck the heavy footsteps of his boyfriend trailed into the living room and stopped a few feet away from the couch.  “Babe you okay? Rough day at work?” He asked innocently. 

Only if he knew what he was hiding under that blanket.  “Uh no, just relaxing.” Prompto mumbled hoping Gladio would go away.

Hands were then gently poking him through the cover to make sure he didn’t crush Prompto when he sat on the couch next to him. “Babe what’s up?” He tried again this time reaching for the edge of the cover that hid his face.  Once Prompto’s blonde locks were revealed he couldn’t hide his red face.  There was no turning back now. 

“Hey what’s got you so upset, can you plea--.” Gladio stopped mid-sentence once he’d pulled the blanket low enough to see the shirt Prompto had on.  “Babe, what are you wearing?” Gladio didn’t wait for an answer and kept pulling the blanket lower and lower. 

The rush of cold air on Prompto’s skin made him shiver.  The super tight black fish net tank top he’d donned did nothing to protect against the elements. “Um – it’s a surprise.” He choked while trying desperately not to have a panic attack. 

Prompto went to add more but Gladio cut him off. “You look really good.” The shield breathed as he reached out a large warm hand to rub the blonde’s chest. 

He twitched at the touch and instinctively placed a hand on Gladio’s arm.  The connection helped calm his nerves slightly but his boyfriend still had one more article of clothing to find.  “You – you don’t think it looks stupid?” Prompto asked nervously.

“Nah, you look sexy, what else you got hiding under there?” Gladio asked as he withdrew his hand but not before thumbing a pert nipple on his way down the blonde’s chest.

Prompto had to work hard to swallow the moan in his throat; maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.  Doubt was a funny beast though and kept nagging at him.  Gladio’s hands were at his waist and about to reveal the thing causing him such worry.  Would he like it? 

When a rush of air hit his thighs Prompto knew he couldn’t face Gladio.   Instead he threw an arm over his eyes and waited for the bellowing laughter.  His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.  However, the lightest of touches on his groin caused the blonde’s breath to hitch.  His back arched instinctively as he risked a look at his boyfriend.  Gladio’s face was dark with lust and he had a warm smile on his face. 

“Are these silk?” Gladio asked as he continued to run his fingers lightly over the covered area.  “It’s a g-string right?”

Only able to nod in response Prompto tried to make his body stop shaking.  The overwhelming flood of emotions was causing his brain to melt.   The next few minutes quickly dispelled any and all remaining fear he had.  Gladio carefully picked him up blanket and all and hugged him close as he walked them to the bedroom.

“What other colors did you buy?” Gladio asked as he carted Prompto down the hall.   

Unable to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks Prompto buried his face into Gladio’s shoulder.  “There was one with a chocobo on it but I figured you’d laugh.” 

“You had enough self-restraint to _not_ buy it, I’m impressed babe.” Gladio teased.

Prompto didn’t respond right away, instead choosing to squeeze his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s neck.  “So you like it?”

“I love it, the only problem is now you’ve set the bar too high you’re gonna need to beat this look next week.” 

“Next week!” The blonde balked.  “Maybe if you help me pick, there’s a lot to choose from!”

Prompto wasn’t afraid to surprise Gladio after that, and to think he’d been worried.  Now he could enjoy the evening and maybe after dinner he would start thinking of new outfits to buy.   

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
